27 (TWENTY SEVEN)
by ShinAera18
Summary: CHANYEOL BIRTHDAY GIFT! Kini, tiap detik, tiap menit.. biarkan aku menjagamu.. Brothership! Twin! (PEMBARUAN TEXT!)


**27 (TWENTY SEVEN)**

S**HIN AE RA PERSENT**

**CHANYEOL FANFICTION GIFT**

**NEWBIE **

**ENJOY IT~**

_23.59, 27 November 2014_

Seribu bintang menyapaku malam ini. Hembusan angin yang bertiup halus pun cukup menangkan hati. Untaian rambut halus juga mengitu alur senandung angin.

"Aku tahu, seberapa lama aku akan menunggumu.. kau takkan pernah kembali kedalam pelukkanku..."

_07.00, 01 January 2013_

"Chansoo.."

"Wae, Eomma?"

"Chanyeol datang.."

Wanita yang sedang berbaring itu, seketika membuka matanya dengan cepat.

"Hey.. Tenang sayang" sapa pria yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan. Chansoo -gadis yang sedang berbaring-, langsung menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya saat mendengar ucapan sang pria.

Dengan langkah mantap, Chanyeol langsung merengkuh tubuh ringkih Chansoo.

"Uh.. bunga lagi, sudahku bilang berapa kali.. Aku sangat membencinya Channie" kata Chansoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan gadis dihadapannya.

_08.00, 10 November 2014_

Suara memekik keluar dari kamar nomor 17.

"EOMMA KENAPA PEMBUNUH ITU, ADA DISINI?!" teriak Chansoo sangat histeris, Ia berteriak teriak semenjak melihat kedatangan Chanyeol.

"DIA SUDAH MEMBUNUH CHANYEOL OPPA! DIA PEMBUNUH, PERGI KAU!" lanjut Chansoo, Yang kini melemparkan beberapa barang yang ada dikamarnya, bahkan tak terkecuali gelas kaca sekali pun.

Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Chansoo, dan juga diantar oleh eommanya.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol" parau wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil eomma.

"Aku sudah biasa merasakannya, Uljima.." balas Chanyeol sambil memeluk wanita itu, dan terus menahan tangis.

_11.00, 15 November 2014_

Chansoo tampak murung sedari pagi.

"Hyung.."

"Wae, Soo?"

"Ada apa denganku?"

"Uh? Kau sehat saja, Soo"

"Tidak.. Apakah aku punya tumor? Kenapa dadaku membesar?!"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul, mendengar perkataan adik kesayangannya kembali berbicara hal-hal yang tak masuk akal.. yeah, mungkin kalian akan tertawa mendengarnya.

_21.00, 18 November 2013_

Wanita paruh baya itu, masih setia memeluk anak laki lakinya. Eomma, semua akan baik baik saja.. ya kata kata itulah yang selalu terlontak dari mulut Chanyeol. Ia sangat tak tega melihat keadaan eommanya sekarang.

Sekitar pukul enam sore, Chansoo tiba tiba kejang dan mengeluarkan buih lewat mulutnya. Dengan sigap beberapa dokter dan suster langsung masuk kedalam kamar Chansoo. Ibu mana yang tidak nyaris mati melihat keadaan anaknya seperti itu.. ya itulah yang dirasakan eomma Chansoo dan Chanyeol.

_01.00, 27 November 2013_

Chanyeol masih sibuk menata bunga, yang baru ia bawa tadi. Lalu ia menyibak tirai kamar yang tampak sedikit pucat, diterpa cahaya bulan.

"Chansoo~ lihat langit malam ini, penuh dengan bintang! Lihat! Kau pasti sangat menyukainya bukan?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih asik melihat pemandangan langit malam.

Dari sudut ruangan terdengar suara isakkan tangis yang cukup pelan.

"Eomma.. berhenti menangis, Kau akan merusak suasana.." kata Chanyeol sambil menatap kosong ke arah eommanya.

Wanita itu langsung bangkit, dan sesegera mungkin memeluk badan Chanyeol yang semakin kurus.

"Hentikan, Nak" pecah tangis yang sedari eomma tahan, ia tak sanggup melihat anak satu-satunya yang nyari seperti orang gila.

"HENTIKAN APA?!" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada emosi.

"relakan kepergian saudaramu nak.. ini sudah waktunya, biarkan ia tenang" jawab eomma yang masih memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung terperangah mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut sang ibu. Pandangannya pun beralih kearah tubuh saudara kembarnya, Chansoo.

"Ya.. Aku akan melepaskanmu Chansoo.." kata Chanyeol parau.  
>Seketika alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang dipasang di tubuh Chansoo, mengeluarkan suara yang mengulang terus menerus.<p>

_01.00 , 27 November 2014_

Kini, Di malam ini, Di Detik ini, biarkan aku yang menjagamu Oppa... Saranghae..

Kata yang berasal embusan angin yang menyapa kulit Chanyeol malam ini.

**THIS MY SECOND ONESHOOT, INI REMAKE SOALNYA YANG AWAL AKU TULIS TERNYATA GAGAL -3- SABAR SABARR... SO THANKS TO MY FOLLOWER, LIKERS, AND ALSO REVIEWER SANKYUU~~**


End file.
